


A Busker Named Jaskier

by ElectricRituals



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Busker!Jaskier, Geralt is rich, Kinda, M/M, Meet-Cute, Meet-Ugly might be more accurate, also kinda - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29458074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricRituals/pseuds/ElectricRituals
Summary: Geralt really should have paid more attention to where he was going and Jaskier really shouldn’t have run away. But hey, it all worked out.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	A Busker Named Jaskier

Geralt knew he should have been watching where he was going, marching down a busy sidewalk, focused more on his phone than the world around him. But normally, people were quick to jump out of the way of a swift paced mountain of a man with coffee in one hand, a phone in the other, and a rather angry glare on his face, so Geralt didn’t truly see the harm in responding to one last email.

Unfortunately for Geralt, and one poor busker more focused on his guitar than the large man barreling straight for him, there could be harm in not paying attention to your surroundings.

Geralt grunted upon the impact of slamming into the leaner body in front of him, looking up from his phone just in time to see his hot coffee explode all over the busker, making him yelp as he fell backwards onto the concrete.

Geralt stared in horror as the man clutched his arm where it was rapidly reddening from the burn of the coffee. The busker groaned and rolled to his side, revealing his guitar, now cracked and bent in ways Geralt was fairly sure guitars shouldn’t be able to bend. Truthfully, Geralt was rather certain guitars shouldn’t be able to bend at all.

The man on the ground let out a pained whimper, reaching out to take hold of the now destroyed instrument, looking up at Geralt with tears in his eyes while Geralt stood there frozen in shock. Before Geralt was able to compose himself and check on the man, he had stood up and grabbed his ruined guitar and the case and took off, darting across the street and escaping Geralt’s view.

 _Fuck_.

Geralt felt guilt pool in his stomach as he thought about the expression on the man’s face, he had looked truly heartbroken after looking at his guitar. The absolute least Geralt could do was check on the man and make sure to pay for his dry-cleaning bill… and honestly Geralt would feel even better if he could replace the damaged instrument. But how would he find the man to check on him now that he’s scampered off so quickly.

Geralt sighed heavily and looked around, noticing the newspaper stand and the worker watching him. Walking over to the man, Geralt addressed him, “Do you know the busker?”

The man looked nervous but nodded hesitantly.

“Do you know how I can contact him? Or where I can find him?”

The man gave him a skeptical look.

Geralt rolled his eyes, “He didn’t stay long enough for me to make sure he was okay. And I owe him for the clothes and the guitar.”

The man was still regarding Geralt warily but responded, “He goes by Dandelion. Works at the coffee shop two blocks down, the one with the spaceships. He won’t be there today, he only busks on his days off. I don’t know anything else.”

Geralt nodded his thanks and shoved a couple dollars into the tip jar on the stand before turning back and gazing at the sidewalk, covered in coffee and wooden splinters.

Geralt decided that he would go to the coffeeshop first thing the next morning and would hopefully be able to find the man, _Dandelion_ , there.

Geralt shook his head and headed home, email forgotten.

_What kind of name was Dandelion?_

-

Geralt’s eyes scanned the small coffee shop, settling on a familiar mop of brown hair situated behind the front counter. Letting out a sigh of relief at the ease of finding Dandelion, Geralt approached the counter.

“Hello, what would you- oh. Hello.” The man’s eyes had grown larger as recognition dawned on his face, his eyes a brilliant bright blue Geralt could get lost in if he let himself.

Geralt cleared his throat, “Hello. I’m… sorry to bother you at work. I… wanted to make sure you were okay and the man at the newspaper stand told me where I could find you.”

The brunette blushed.

“Oh… I’m okay, thank you.”

“Your guitar, was it…”

Dandelion smiled sadly, “Irreparable I’m afraid.”

Geralt’s heart clenched at the sad look on the man’s face, “I can replace it.”

Looking taken aback, the man shook his head, “No, I can’t ask you to do that. It was an accident and guitars are expensive.”

Geralt shrugged, “I can afford it. And it was my fault, I should have been paying attention. You aren’t asking me for anything, I insist.”

“Jaskier.”

Geralt furrowed his brow in confusion, “I’m sorry?”

“My name, it’s Jaskier.”

 _Jaskier_. It was a lovely name. “Oh. I thought your name was Dandelion.”

Jaskier huffed out a laugh, “That’s my stage name. But you can call me Jaskier.”

“Okay, Jaskier. I’m Geralt.”

Jaskier smiled brightly, “Perhaps we could talk about the guitar over dinner sometime?”

“I… would like that.”

Smirking Jaskier slid a small slip of paper across the counter, “Good. Here’s my number, text me, okay? But for now, you need to move, you’re holding up the line.”

Geralt spun around, blushing at the line of people that had built up behind him without his notice before smiling back at Jaskier and hurrying out of the coffee shop, deciding to wait until he got home to text the man.

He didn’t want to run into anyone else, this one seemed like more than enough to keep Geralt busy.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @geraltrogerericduhautebellegarde


End file.
